El amanecer del Crepúsculo
by imr98
Summary: Zelink. Tras un año de paz en el reino de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda empieza a sospechar que el reino del Crepúsculo no ha desaparecido de sus vidas. Junto con su héroe Link y parte de la armada de su reino, emprenden una misión en busca de una manera de volver a separar sus reinos, y esta vez, de una forma definitiva. Zant busca venganza.
1. prólogo

.Zelda

Aún recuerdo las palabras que Midna le dedicara Link justo antes de irse. Dijo que volverían a verse algún día, aunque sus ojos expresaban que ese momento nunca llegaría y lo sabía. Ninguno de los tres nos imaginamos que los mundos Luz y Oscuridad se volverían a cruzar. El espejo, la única puerta capaz de unir al Crepúsculo con Hyrule, había sido destruido, pero ¿y si eso no fue así realmente? Tanto Link como yo creímos que ese reino desapareciera de nuestras vidas para siempre, sin embargo, no mucho después de la despedida con Midna, nuestros reinos se volvieron a encontrar. Esta vez, la luz no permitirá que la derroten, porque esta vez, atacaremos nosotros.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

.Link

Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Me levanté de mi cama y encendí el candil para ver quién era. Unos ojos azules grisáceo me estaban observando fijamente. Su camisón ondeó alrededor de sus delgadas piernas mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

_ ¿Princesa?

Zelda corrió la cortina de mi habitación e hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Cuando me levanté y vi por la ventana, el panorama me desconcertó.

La ciudadela brillaba levemente por las luces de las antorchas, y al fondo, el horizonte estaba dorado.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Tarde_ respondió ella sin verme a la cara_ Muy tarde. El Crepúsculo ya aconteció hace muchas horas. ¿Por qué se repite ahora?

Suspiré y la invité a sentarse a mi lado.

_ ¿Sabes que puede significar eso?

Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no pisar la ropa que yo había dejado por el suelo antes de acostarme.

_ No quiero que el Crepúsculo regrese. Quizá sea que soy una paranoica, pero después de lo que aconteció hace ya un año, ¿no crees que debería preocuparme? Cuando Zant apareció por primera vez, ocurriera lo mismo.

_ El espejo del Crepúsculo desapareció junto a Midna. No debes preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en mí, cerrando los ojos.

_ No quiero que mi reino vuelva a pasar las mismas penurias.

_ Si eso pasara, me tendría a mí, princesa.

_ No me llames así_ susurró_ Soy Zelda. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Pues no me llames así.

_ Pues…_ sonreí_ Zelda. Parece que tienes muy mal humor cuando tienes sueño.

Me golpeó en el hombro, y poco después, quedó dormida. La arropé y poco después noté que me volvía aquella sensación que había tenido la primera vez que la viera (bueno. Digamos que la primera vez que la vi era un lobo. Instintos potenciados). Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y la observé durante un par de minutos, admirando la belleza que desprendía. Solo ella podía iluminar la habitación. Solo ella podía iluminar la oscuridad.

**Hola, queridos leyentes (y terrestres) . Quería pediros un favor antes de continuar con la historia, y es si podíais darme vuestra opinión sobre el título (porque es provisional y no sé si me convence) Si tenéis un título mejor no dudéis en comentarlo.**

**Una advertencia a este fanfic es que no tengo muchas ideas para él y me voy a retrasar algunas veces en publicarlo. Por lo demás, espero que os guste.**

**Hasta la próxima, ¡felices fiestas y año nuevo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

.Zelda

La luz de un sol anaranjado azotó mi cara. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Link dormido a mi vera, con un brazo sobre mi abdomen y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Me aparté de él con cuidado y vi por la ventana, deseando que lo que viera la noche anterior solo había sido un sueño. Y así parecía: No había ni rastro de la luz del crepúsculo.

"Todo fue fruto de mi imaginación. Sí, debió ser eso. No debería quedarme despierta hasta tarde", pensé, llevándome una mano a la frente. Acto seguido, escuché un gruñido a mi espalda.

_ ¿Estás despierta?_ preguntó el héroe con voz ronca debido a su reciente despertar.

_ No_ sonreí_. Sigo dormida, solo que tú me ves sonámbula.

Link rio con sarcasmo y después se levantó de la cama.

_ Si no le importa_ dijo_, voy a cambiarme, así que le rogaría que saliera de mi habitación. Bueno, si quiere.

Me senté en su silla, desafiante.

_ A mí no me importa.

_ Vale. Pues me voy a cambiar.

_ Bien_ sonreí_. Adelante.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, y después me vio con ojos suplicantes.

_ Princesa… Esto es incómodo.

Solté una risilla y me levanté. Después me despedí con un gesto de mano y me fui.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a mi habitación ya que si la sirvienta de las mañanas ni me hubiera visto en mis aposentos, habría problemas.

Todos los presentes en la sala murmuraron confusos y alborotados. Me recordaron a un corral lleno de cucos. Cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, volví a hablar.

_ ¿Entonces hay algún presente que se ofrezca voluntario a acompañarme en mi expedición?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se escuchó una tos lejana. Solo pude afrontar la realidad. El Crepúsculo traía malos recuerdos que a muchos les espantaba la idea de acercarse a él.

_ Majestad, sin ánimo de ofenderle, no es seguro que lo que usted vio la noche anterior sea realmente algo de lo que preocuparse. Quizá lo que usted vio fuera un reflejo, o puede que la falta de sueño le afectase. Sabemos que con el ajetreo que debe llevar por el cambio de princesa a reina debe de agotarla. Será mejor que lo piense un poco.

Ese hombre vio hacia mí fingiendo preocupación. Era uno de los muchos benefactores de Hyrule, y aunque yo era la princesa, debía respetarle aunque soltara semejante acusación.

_ Disculpe_ dijo Link sentado a mi derecha_, pero yo también vi lo mismo que la princesa y creo que deberíamos hacer una expedición. Por lo menos ver si algo ha cambiado en el Patíbulo del desierto y alrededores.

Yo asentí, sintiendo una gran gratitud hacia Link por defenderme. Así que después de dejar mis intenciones claras y convencer a un par de capitanes, fui a prepararme. La ida iba a ser dura, pero no me imaginé que lo peor vendría después.

* * *

**Hola, gente. Solo quiero decir una cosa y es que el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré enseguida (o eso intentaré), y que este es corto, sí. Intentaré ir alargando los capítulos a medida que escriba si queréis que me estienda, claro.**

**Nada más que añadir ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

.Link

Hacía un año desde la última vez que visitara el desierto Gerudo. Parecía como si hubiera empeorado todo. El Sol estaba en su máxima altura aun siendo tarde-noche, y abrasaba debido a la falta de sombra. Zelda nos acompañaba como una más.

Aunque lo intentase, no fui capaz de no fijarme en ella. No llevaba su vestido habitual, sí no una simple túnica como la mía con unos pantalones blancos como los míos y el faldón real sujeto a su cinturón. Los pantalones dejaban notar la grácil forma de sus piernas y eso me dejó admirado.

_ La princesa está algo vulgar con esas prendas, pero le quedan muy bien_ me dijo un soldado que caminaba a mi ritmo acelerado.

_ Sí, si te gusta ese tipo de mujeres_ comenté sin querer hacer notar mi fascinación.

_ La princesa Zelda está lejos de mi alcance. No somos merecedores de alguien de la realeza.

En aquel momento recordé lo que pasara una noche, hacia las doce Todavía a día de hoy seguía sin comprender todo lo que ocurriera en ese momento.

Dormía con sueño ligero y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un sueño, como los que tenía algunas veces fantaseando inocentemente.

Ahí estaba la princesa, viéndome con los ojos cubiertos por lágrimas. Su mirada era entre rabia y tristeza. Se acercó a mí y se tiró, abrazándome.

_ ¿Princesa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ He tenido una reunión con la junta y todos me han llamado incompetente. Después de haberme hecho la pelota y haberme intentado cambiar de ideas, comienzan a insultarme. Hacía tiempo que no sentía que mi mundo era tan artificial. No puedo confiar en nadie. Parte de mi reino me odia y no sé que hacer para conseguir sentirme un poco mejor, y me es insufrible. Tú eres el único que cuando está conmigo me hace sentir bien.

Hundió su rostro contra mi cuello y la abracé fuertemente. Nunca antes la princesa y yo habíamos estado en semejante situación. Ahí le conté que yo también me sentía afectado desde el momento en que Crepúsculo y Luz se juntaron. Solo ella podía hacerme sonreír con su presencia. Ni siquiera Ilia, mi amiga de la infancia, lo consiguiera.

_ Debe significar algo_ soltó, limpiándose las lágrimas_. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule han estado destinados.

Miró hacia mí, y sin pensárselo ni un momento más, me besó. No pude negarle el beso sintiendo lo que sentía y siento por ella, así que hundí mi rostro más contra ella. Dejando pasar el tiempo en esa noche, ella y yo acabamos en una situación incorrecta, más no quise negársela. Aún recuerdo lo que sentía al rozar su cuerpo desnudo, al besar sus labios, el sentimiento de satisfacción por cada vaivén de nuestras caderas. Sí, fue incorrecto. Muy incorrecto, pero por eso cada vez que ese recuerdo viene a mi cabeza, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

A la mañana siguiente ella se había ido, por lo que no pude hablar con ella lo que había pasado, y nunca fui capaz de sacarle el tema. ¿Cómo hablarle a una princesa de que significara que hubiésemos hecho el amor? Nunca los dos habíamos estado en semejante situación, y después de haberlo hecho, no sabíamos que decir. A partir de ese día, solo pude pensar en ella con la esperanza de que ella nunca volviera a hacer eso

Era un simple héroe y protector, y ella una princesa, una futura reina.

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi hombro y me giré. Zelda miró hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Estás bien? Te noto ausente. ¿Quieres agua?

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

_ Me vendrá bien.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

.Link

Cada paso que dábamos parecían cinco. El calor comenzó a descender, lo que alivió el trayecto. Cuando el sol estaba cerca de ponerse, al terminarse el crepúsculo y comenzar la noche, vi una sombra pasar sobre nuestras cabezas. No era muy grande, del tamaño de una persona podría ser, y reconocí al momento que era.

_ Es un pájaro Twili…_ susurré viendo hacia él.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, todos menos Zelda. Ella asintió.

_ Queridos compañeros. Hemos encontrado la evidencia que me era necesaria. El Crepúsculo ha vuelto.

Nadie se lo replicó. En el momento, una flecha procedente del arco de Zelda atravesó a ese ser y seguimos caminando.

Llegado al Circo de los espejos, los recuerdos de hacía más de un año volvieron a mí como si un cuchillo atravesara mi espalda. Fueron malos tiempos para todos, y cuando Midna se fue, me sentí solo. Zelda se quedó a mi lado en esos momentos, y afrontamos lo sucedido a base de apoyo mutuo.

Yo solo era un simple pastor.

_ No parece haber nada fuera de lugar_ dije observando hacia donde antes se encontraba el Espejo del Crepúsculo_ Todo está como el día en el que los reinos de separaron.

Zelda se adelantó a mí y tocó el pedestal del espejo. No encontramos nada raro en él o en los alrededores, mas ella seguía queriendo descubrir el qué traía a los monstruos a Hyrule.

No nos atendió cuando dijéramos que era hora de descansar y dormir. Ella quiso quedarse la guardia despierta, y eso hizo, conmigo a su lado.

Reconozco que me quedé dormido poco después de empezar a vigilar, pero cuando ya habrían pasado cuatro horas, Zelda me tocó el brazo para despertarme.

_ Link. Rápido, despierta.

Gruñí y abrí un ojo. El horizonte estaba color naranjado y Zelda se veía exaltada. Pensé que estaría amaneciendo, pero fue cuando vi otra sombra pasando sobre nuestras cabezas. Rápidamente me levante y pude ver que era otro ser del Crepúsculo.

_ He visto que ha salido donde estaba el espejo_ me dijo ella_, pero sigo sin comprender cómo pudo hacerlo. El espejo no existe ya.

No estaba despierto del todo, por lo que sus palabras me aturdieron. La princesa me vio a los ojos y comenzó a zarandearme.

_ Link. El que haya visto esto convierte que tenemos pruebas, pero el mayor problema es que no sabemos cómo llegan hasta aquí y menos como llegar allá.

No supe que contestar. Solo pensé que la situación en la que estábamos era complicada, y mucho.

_ No sé que decirte._ solté sin pensar.

Acto seguido recibí una bofetada que me despertó completamente.

Capítulo 4, parte 2

.Zelda

Por mucho que examináramos los restos del monstruo después de ser ejecutado y comprobar el pedestal del espejo, no hayamos nada importante y relevante.

_ Esto realmente me empieza a enfadar. La única idea que se me viene a la cabeza es que hay un portal en el Crepúsculo, otro espejo, pero es imposible.

Link vio hacia mí, preocupado.

_ Podría ser, pero yo estuve allí y el espejo que une a los reinos es el mismo, si no, los monstruos deberían de proceder de un punto de Hyrule diferente, creo yo. Además, la propia Midna dijo que era el único enlace con su reino.

_ Midna…

Comencé a recordar aquellas últimas palabras que ella le brindara a Link en su último momento en mi reino, y cuando destruyera el espejo, haciéndolo añicos con la lágrima que derramara frente a nosotros. Muestra de su gran poder, sin lugar a dudas.

_ Ella destruyó el único enlace con nuestro reino, Hyrule, pero… Ella destruyó el espejo.

Ante la mirada atónita y confusa de Link, comencé a intentar darle una explicación a mis últimas palabras.

_ Ella destruyó el espejo_ repetí_, pero solo eso. Solo lo físico. La magia o como quieras llamarle sigue aquí.

_ Suena inverosímil_ soltó.

_ ¡Y lo es! Pero piensa detenidamente. Lo que acabo de decir, en cierto modo, podría ser verdad. Es la única razón que le veo a todo esto. Deberíamos investigar sobre el tema.

_ ¿Sabes de alguien que sepa sobre el Reino del Crepúsculo?

Sonreí por una vez en bastante tiempo, y moví la cabeza en sentido vertical. Sabía que podría encontrar la respuesta aunque me costara tiempo y trabajo. La biblioteca del castillo, el lugar donde todo fue y es escrito y almacenado, debería tener el misterio que buscaba. Leyendas, historias… Todo tendría que remejer antes de dar con lo buscado.

Y al final, tenía razón.

* * *

**¡Hola, criaturas terrestres y de otros planetas! Siento mucho la demora, pero advierto que seguramente sea así durante bastante tiempo ya que tengo exámenes y estoy pobre de ideas. Para compensar un poco, alargué una parte del capítulo y, bueno, espero que os guste. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

. Zelda

_ Lo que estamos intentando no es nada sencillo. Intentamos encontrar una manera de poder entrar en el reino del Crepúsculo por el espejo, del que no queda nada. ¿Te das cuenta de lo inverosímil que suena?

_ Me da igual. La esencia del espejo todavía permanece en el lugar. Hay que intentarlo. No podemos permitir que vuelvan.

El capitán de la guardia se apoyó en la mesa, tranquilo.

_ No harán nada. Sólo han enviado un par de monstruos. ¿Qué pasa? Siendo pocos no ocurrirá nada.

_ ¿No te das cuenta?_ pregunté, viendo hacia el suelo y el puño apretado_ Solo están probando el portal. Al parecer ellos pueden pasar de un sitio al otro, por lo que nosotros deberíamos poder hacer lo mismo.

No dijo nada, ya que la respuesta en sus ojos fue clara. No obtendría su ayuda, así que me fui a la habitación a seguir investigando sobre el tema, pero parecía que nunca encontraría la solución a mis problemas.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se arrimó y vi a Link entrando. No dije nada, ni el tampoco. Solo se sentó, cogió un libro del montón que tenía sobre mi mesa y comenzó a leer buscando respuestas como estaba haciendo yo.

Ese gesto realmente me dejó sorprendida y emocionada.

Pasamos horas y horas leyendo. Nuestros pensamientos cada vez eran más sólidos, y nos perdíamos entre las páginas de aquellas lecturas de siglos pasados. En un momento, comencé a leer algo que podía llegar a interesarme. Quien creara el espejo tiempo atrás, dejara algo escrito en él. Algo apuntado en aquel libro que sostenía en mis manos.

_ Lo encontré_ susurré_. Hay una forma de llegar al Crepúsculo, pero necesitamos del arma que derrotó a Ganon.

Link se giró hacia mí, perplejo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿La Espada Maestra? ¿Por qué?

_ Necesitamos reunir la Trifuerza, pero Ganondorf está muerto. El arma que lo derrotó todavía tendría que tener algo de él. Creo que la espada sería la forma de poder abrir el portal hacia el reino oscuro.

_ Pero eso es improbable…

_ Link. Por favor.

Su mirada tornó a una comprensiva, por lo que asintió y me agarró una mano.

_ Mañana partiré al Templo del bosque.

Sonreí, agradecida. Él me entendió y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola para poder pensar.

Llevó su tiempo, pero logramos descubrir la manera de poder entrar. Me hallaba otra vez frente al pedestal. Link se acercó a mí y agarramos la espada entre los dos. Acto seguido, recité las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel libro.

Algo comenzó a brillar en el centro del espejo, comenzando a expandirse hasta recubrir todo lo que hacía tiempo era cristal. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que yo me giré a los demás, hombres y camaradas soldados valientes que quisieron ayudarme ya que ellos también querían proteger a su reino.

_ ¡Al cuerno con el Capitán de la Guarda! ¡La que tenía razón era yo!


	7. Capítulo 6

**.Link**

Fue excitante el volver a sentir aquella sacudida en el cuerpo cuando cruzamos el portal. No sabía a ciencia cierta si me resultaba agradable o no. Observé el nuevo escenario que se alzaba ante nosotros, y atónito, descubrí que no era el mismo lugar donde yo había aparecido.

Una plataforma inmensa de colores oscuros era el suelo que nuestros pies tocaban. A lo lejos, la plataforma terminaba, como limitada, mientras que hacia delante el camino se separaba en dos. Bajo la plataforma solo había vacío, un vacío negro como el infierno, donde alguien podría caer y no regresar. En resumen, nos encontrábamos en un espacio limitado flotando sobre un plano infinito, o algo así.

El ambiente estaba calmado, bañado completamente por la suave luz ámbar del crepúsculo. Una luz constante.

-Bien-dijo Zelda- Como el Sol no varía, tenemos una brújula fija para poder regresar a este punto. Lo primero que debemos hacer es establecer el campamento aquí, uno provisional. Seguidamente, nos dividiremos en tres grupos. Dos irán por esos caminos que continúan hacia delante y el grupo restante quedará vigilando el campamento.

Nadie replicó. Zelda se veía realmente seria y decidida, por lo cual en menos de una hora el campamento estaba montado,

-Se compartirán las tiendas, con tres personas por cada una. Son espaciosas y nosotros muchos. Yo dormiré en la tienda con el tono más oscuro, sola por razones obvias- Obviamente no iba a compartir cama con más hombres-. Siempre que deseéis objetar, comentar o avisar algo, podéis compartirlo conmigo, por algo soy la "líder"- hizo comillas y nos dedicó una sonrisa- Tienen media hora de descanso.

Me sorprendió que la princesa tuviera una tienda al igual que la nuestra, ya que se estaba rebajando al nivel del resto del equipo. Además, el que ofreciera su atención en todo momento también me sorprendió.

Comencé a sentir admiración por Zelda. La joven dulce de siempre se mostró madura y seria. Quizás el volver a cruzarse con el reino del Crepúsculo le había deprimido. Me acerqué a ella, sin saber bien que decir.

-Al final conseguimos cruzar- me dijo, sonriendo levemente-. No pensé que el espejo nos fuera a llevar a un lugar tan alejado del centro. Estoy bastante acongojada.

-Te entiendo. Cuando fui llevado por el espejo, me llevó cerca del castillo. Era similar a esto, solo que había algunos seres de este mundo.

-Voy a necesitar que los guíes. Tú sabes algo respecto a este lugar, y yo he estudiado toda la información almacenada en la biblioteca hasta ahora.

Entendí lo que me quería insinuar y no me gustó nada

-No pienso dejar que vaya sola en el otro grupo. Sería peligroso.

-Pero debemos separarnos, Link. Si no tardaríamos el doble, y no pienso mandar a mis hombres sin conocimientos del terreno para que vaguen sin rumbo. No.

-Pero soy tu guardián. Hice una promesa.

-Somos muchos. No debes preocuparte. Y bueno, ya que eres mi guardián te ordeno que vayas en el otro grupo. Tú no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Me acarició la mejilla en señal de cariño.

-Después de cuatro horas nos reuniremos. Si no aparezco tras ese periodo de tiempo, podrás echarme en cara que soy irresponsable.

-No me hace ni pizca de gracia… Pero tú eres la princesa.

Se giró y marchó en dirección a su tienda. No pude evitar fijarme en como caminaba. A pesar de los meses que pasaran tras el desliz de aquella noche, seguía deseando tratar el tema, o por lo menos y no deseo sonar vulgar, que volviera a suceder.

.**Zelda**

No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que los dos grupos nos separáramos, pero hacía mucho seguro. Estaba cansada de caminar, de ver el mismo paisaje una y otra vez: Nada. Solo un camino hacia el horizonte y niebla a cada paso. Cuanto más caminábamos, más niebla había.

-¡Tened cuidado por donde pisáis! No quiero perder a ninguno de mis hombres. La niebla puede ser peligrosa.

Tras seguir avanzando, la niebla había llegado a una densidad que podía palparse y cortarse con la espada. No podíamos ver más allá de nuestra nariz y comenzaba a sentirme cansada por todo el peso que tenía sobre la espalda. Aquella bruma pesaba.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde la partida cuando vimos a lo lejos algo moverse. Exaltada, avisé a mi grupo.

-Parece una tropa-comentó uno de ellos.

-Quizás sean pacíficos. No obstante, preparad las armas no vaya a ser que sean hostiles.

Lentamente nos acercamos, pero lo único que pude ver era como se alejaban continuamente de nosotros, a la misma velocidad que nosotros nos acercábamos. Me di cuenta del engaño que estaba ocurriendo ante mis ojos cubiertos de niebla y me acerqué yo sola hasta allí con paso acelerado aunque procurando no caer.

La tropa frente a mis ojos no huyó al moverme únicamente yo, solo el comandante. Ante mí se encontraba un espejo gigante que era la causa de que el camino no terminara.

-Nos estaba llevando en bucle. Debe tener alguna clase de hechizo que consigue eso- pensé en voz alta-. Eso significa que cerca habrá habitantes.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y golpeé al espejo con el pie, consiguiendo que rompiera en miles de fragmentos que comenzaron a desaparecer al vuelo. Sonreí al grupo por la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Había conseguido encontrar un poblado oculto.

Desgraciadamente, no había tiempo. Además, intenté comunicarme con alguno pero solo me señalaron la casa de alguien que sí sabía nuestro idioma. Al día siguiente nos contaría todo.

Al regresar, el otro grupo no había llegado.

.**Link**

-Líder, he de preguntar pero… ¿No nos hemos perdido?

Miré hacia delante, algo molesto. Era imposible haberse perdido, ya que el camino era infinitamente en línea recta. No noté la trampa que se alzaba en esos momentos ante mí debido a que la niebla no permitía distinguir el espejo ante nosotros que alargaba el trayecto.

-Vamos a volver. Es ciertamente tarde-ordené a los soldados, girando y volviendo sobre mis recientes pasos.

En un conjunto de horas inciertas, volvimos al campamento. La princesa y el resto habían llegado mucho antes que nosotros y parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Era un camino sin final, así que no llegamos a nada. ¿Y vosotros?

\- Hallamos un poblado, pero no tuvimos tiempo para preguntar a todos los habitantes. Uno sabe hablar Hylian.

El crepúsculo dio a una extraña noche donde todavía permanecía parte del Sol. Los tonos anaranjados y rosados dieron paso a los violetas y azules. No sabía con anterioridad aquel detalle hasta ese momento. El paisaje, hermoso anteriormente, se volvió gótico y siniestro.

-Deberíamos cenar e ir a descansar. Mañana desplazaremos el campamento-sugirió la princesa Zelda-. Yo me voy a ausentar unos minutos.

Entró en su tienda mientras nuestros compañeros comenzaban a hacer su tarea de cocina. Habría ayudado de no ser por mi torpeza en la cocina.

Rápidamente se hizo la hora de volver a nuestras tiendas, y en medio de la noche escuchamos un grito procedente de la tienda de Zelda. Acto seguido, me levanté y entré para ver la situación extraña que estaba ocurriendo. Ella estaba sobre un soldado, pisándole la cabeza y apuntando con su espada. Lucía agresiva, y a la vez atractiva debido que el camisón alzaba todo su hermoso cuerpo. El hombre del suelo tenía los pantalones bajados, y me supuse lo peor.

-¡Zelda! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo este vil bastardo?

-Desperté y me lo encontré tocándose. Debía de excitarle verme dormida o algo. Repugnante.

El ser que en ese momento no soltara palabra alguna, habló.

-Lo siento de veras, princesa. Yo…no sabía qué hacía.

-Tus actos serán gravemente castigados. Permanecerás atado hasta regresar debido a que no podemos arriesgarnos a volver a abrir el portal. Ahora, fuera.

Todos los demás habían despertado al igual que yo salvo algún rezagado. Susurraban palabras en desacuerdo con el acto de su compañero.

-Link. Quiero hablar contigo. Los demás volved.

Miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Parecía otra persona.

-Tras este incidente temo un poco por mi seguridad, y quería pedirte acompañarme esta noche en mi tienda.

Sentí como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme. No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, pero la manera en la que lo pidiera fue tan adorable que me sentí nervioso.

-Por supuesto- contesté, con una ligera sonrisa inevitable en mi boca- Pero he de advertirte que aquí hay personas que podrían acusarla de no tener honra.

-No te preocupes por eso- sonrió con una mueca pícara- Honra no tengo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**.Zelda**

Link pareció sorprenderse por mi comentario, pero no comentó nada.

"Oh, vamos. Di algo.", pensé.

Fuimos a la tienda, los dos algo incómodos. Quizás mi comentario le había molestado, o simplemente no quería hablar de nada. En cualquier caso, nos quedamos tumbados dándonos la espalda mutuamente.

-Bueno. Buenas noches- le dije.

-Buenas noches.

No transcurrieron ni diez minutos cuando habló.

-Zelda. Querría hablar de una cosa…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y la sangre subió a mis mejillas.

-Claro. Dime.

-Respecto a lo ocurrido hace tiempo…

Me giré y él también. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que decidió retomar la conversación. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y podía sentir su corazón latir aunque no estuviera pegado a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno. Sé que tú no eres una mujer… No sé cómo decirlo ¿Una mujer "poco respetable"? Es decir, que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos hace tiempo… Bueno. No sé, es igual- Se giró-. Buenas noches.

-Espera, Link- susurré. Me sentía mareada ya que sabía lo que él quería decir y agarré su ropa- Por favor, sigue hablando.

-¿Qué significó para ti?

Me quedé quieta, con la mano aún en su espalda. Quería contarle la verdad, pero… ¿Cuál era esa verdad? ¿Qué me sentía sola y que necesitaba a Link? ¿Que odiaba a mi pueblo? Obviamente ocurriera con él porque sentía algo por él, pero si le contaba el contexto pensaría que simplemente lo había utilizado para desahogarme, y ahí realmente sí pensaría que era una ramera.

-Te necesitaba, y lo que ocurrió después… Siento mucho lo que mi vulgar instinto te hizo pasar, de verdad. Nunca quise que ocurriera eso, yo no… no había hecho eso nunca, y te forcé. Soy una prosaica joven. No he sacado este tema nunca por miedo a saber cómo reaccionarías, y ahora que por fin salió, es inevitable. He de reconocer que yo quería hablarlo también, de verdad que sí, pero…

La respiración pausada y rítmica de Link me hizo detenerme. Se había quedado dormido. Sentí como la cólera y el alivio subían por mi cuerpo, ya que me estaba sincerando por un tema que él había sacado. Recé a las diosas para que no recordara nada. Ya sacaría yo el tema tras practicar mentalmente las palabras que debía tratar.

Y es que en ese momento, sentía una ligazón sentimental con Link que no quería romper.

Partimos al alba. Ni Link ni yo intercambiamos palabras. El campamento había sido recogido ya que era un mejor lugar para acampar el pueblo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, los habitantes parecieron alarmarse por tal cantidad de extranjeros aparecidos de repente. Yo avancé y junto con Link entramos en la casa del habitante que sabía hablar nuestro idioma.

Se veía anciano, o lo que podría aparentar un ser del Crepúsculo ya entrado en vejez. Nos invitó a pasar amablemente.

-Disculpa. Querríamos tratar un par de temas con usted, si es tan amable.

-Descuida- me contestó él sentándose en lo que parecía un sofá- Sentaos, por favor. Y bien: ¿Qué buscan saber?

-Hemos regresado a este reino debido a que en el nuestro han aparecido indicios de que Zant ha regresado. Monstruos, atardeceres que duran horas… Y tras hallar la manera de llegar aquí, nos preguntábamos si sabrías algo acerca de esto.

El hombre se recostó mejor en el sofá y juntó sus dos manos para después verme fijamente con unos ojos amarillos e intensos.

-Han llegado rumores de la ciudadela central. La reina está histérica últimamente debido a problemas. Supuestamente es debido a que sus consortes no dejan de criticar lo que ella dicta, pero yo no me creo eso. La reina no pierde los nervios por un par de comentarios, no. Esto es debido seguramente a problemas mayores. Algunos juran haber visto monstruos merodeando por los alrededores, mientras que supuestamente no pueden acceder a las zonas habitadas. Yo no sé, su majestad, pero creo que Zant tiene algo que ver. Nunca afirmaron su muerte.

-Yo lo maté- interrumpió Link-. Mas cuando el rey oscuro fue vencido me pareció volver a verlo, juzgando a Ganon o algo así. Pensé que sería una alucinación por el cansancio o así.

Asentí.

-Podría haber sido revivido por Ganondorf mientras este seguía vivo.

El hombre asintió.

-Siento no poder ayudarlos más, pero es lo único que sé. Una cosa más- agachó la cabeza, evitando vernos- Tened cuidado, por favor. No sabéis lo que os espera.

Acto seguido, comenzaron a escucharse gritos fuera de la casa.

Link vio por la ventana al igual que yo. Una tropa de guerreros y monstros se acercaban. Link agarró al anciano y le gritó.

-¡Cabrón! ¿¡Qué has contado!?

-Yo… No he contado nada, de verdad. Sería otro vecino, yo no. Por favor…

Agarré su mano.

-Vamos. Dejaremos esto para después.

La batalla se había desplazado fuera del pueblo, debido a no buscar herir a ningún civil. Espada contra mazo, ambos bandos realizaban peleas en busca de alcanzar la victoria. Zant no estaba allí, pero me supuse que habían sido mandados por él.

Odiaba las batallas, la guerra, pero en ese momento nada importaba. Eran ellos o yo.

Con cada corte realizado a aquellos seres, mi espada se cubría más con aquella sangre negra. Link peleaba a mi lado, procurando protegerme.

-¡Link! ¡Ve al flanco izquierdo! ¡Necesitan refuerzos!

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!

Partí a la mitad a otro monstruo cuando Link se alejó de mí. No pensé que sería tan sencillo convencerlo de alejarse, mas lo había sido.

Un hacha pasó rozando mi oreja, aunque por suerte pude esquivar el segundo ataque procedente de ese ser. Poco antes de volver a atacar, estaba en el suelo con la garganta rajada. Me aparté un poco del grupo y agarré mi arco. Comencé a disparar acertando la mayor parte de veces. Aunque ese arco ya no era completamente el arco de luz, resultaba efectivo contra ellos. Poco a poco, los enemigos comenzaron a reducirse, al igual que algún soldado mío. Volví a la batalla al no poseer más flechar y me encaré a uno que tenía otra espada. Parecía más fuerte que el resto, pero no me importaba. Yo era mucho más ágil que él por lo que podía evitar sus ataques. Tenía una armadura negra cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque no algunas zonas que yo podía alcanzar. Corte por corte, fue perdiendo sangre, y por esa razón me confié más de lo que debía. El guerrero estaba en el suelo, y antes de que yo pudiera asentarle el golpe final, otro me golpeó tan fuerte que resbalé por el suelo de la plataforma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de poder sujetarme, caí al vacío, no sin antes ver como Link miraba hacia mí horrorizado al descubrir lo que iba a ocurrir.

Poco a poco fui cayendo a un agujero sin fondo.

.**Link**

Ver cómo Zelda caía por el final de la plataforma sin que yo pudiera hacer nada fue algo completamente desgarrador. Sentí como cada centímetro de mi alma se fragmentaba, impidiendo que emitiera algún ruido. Solo pude escuchar su grito al caer, gritando mi nombre.

Mi cólera fue crecido rápidamente hasta que no quedó zona alguna sin encontrarse cubierta de odio en mí. Decapité al desgraciado que la había empujado. Rematé al jodido gigante que la hiriera. Maté a todos los que pude sin sentir ni la más mínima pena. Todos los soldados se encogieron y lloraron la pérdida de la princesa mientras yo seguía arrodillado cerca de donde había caído, buscando alguna señal de ella. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de alguno. Silenciosamente me levanté, deseando saltar junto a Zelda. Recogí la espada de Zelda y me acerqué al resto.

-A partir de ahora yo lideraré esta expedición. Si hay algún problema, mátenme. No habrá problemas con eso.


	9. Capítulo 8

.**Link**

Horas pasaron tras el ataque y nosotros seguíamos en el mismo lugar. Muchos aldeanos se ofrecían a ayudar, uniéndose en batalla o aportando suministros, mas no confiaba ya en ningún habitante de aquel mundo.

-Líder… ¿Qué debemos hacer? No sabemos dónde debemos ir, no sabemos qué nos espera, hemos perdido a la princesa…

Todas esas palabras simplemente me irritaban más. No obstante, controlé mi ira.

-Está bien. Seguiremos el camino como íbamos a hacer anteriormente, y sobre todo, evitaremos aldeas. No sabemos cuáles pueden tener espías, y me niego a pasar otro ataque sorpresa como este.

Proseguimos el plan anterior. Fotografiamos diferentes lugares, trazamos mapas, anotamos datos… Todo lo que ella buscaba hacer. En dos días alcanzamos otro pueblo, mayor que el anterior e incluso se podría llamar ciudad. Decidimos que la mejor opción sería atravesarlo cuando oscureciera algo más, a pesar del continuo crepúsculo que nos envolvía. Sentí la tentación de preguntar a algún habitante si sabría dónde estaba la capital, pero mi desconfianza no me lo permitió.

-Capitán. Nos estamos quedando sin recursos. Quizás deberíamos…

-Debemos llegar a la capital. Una vez allí, nos abasteceremos. Deberías pensar que aquí, en poblados tan alejados unos de los otros, lo único que tienen es para consumo propio, por lo que no podemos comprar nada, solo nos haríamos notar más.

-De acuerdo, capitán. Debería descansar un poco. Lleva dos días sin dormir y parece demasiado tenso.

Le dirigí una mirada fría al soldado. No tenía interés ni fuerzas para proseguir la conversación.

En toda aquella trayectoria no habíamos visto ningún monstruo de Zant pasar ni intentar atacar a nuestras tropas. Había sensación de calma, aunque a mí solo me hizo alterar más. Tras la calma, llega la tormenta, pensaba continuamente.

-Descansaremos aquí. Se está haciendo muy tarde y llevamos todo el día caminando. Además, hay un lago cerca.

Era extraño ver como una catarata cuyo origen era desconocido llenaba un lago creado por la erosión. El agua desbordaba y caía al vacío. Muchos compañeros se dirigieron allí tras armas sus tiendas. Otros directamente no parecían interesados en lavarse.

Yo permanecí sentado vigilando a aquel preso que habíamos pillado acechando a la princesa. Este se encontraba silencioso desde hacía días.

Saqué un papel y anoté la distancia aproximada que habíamos recorrido y a la que nos encontrábamos de la anterior aldea. Comenzaba a adormecerme cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Es una pena que la chica cayera sin permitir que la salvaras. Una mujer así no se consigue encontrar fácilmente, ¿no crees?

-Cierra la boca, asqueroso- le respondí, con los ojos todavía cerrados y sin dirigirle la mirada- No tienes derecho a mencionar a la princesa.

Soltó una risotada ante mi comentario. Parecía que le había hecho gracia.

-¡Qué agresivo! ¿Tanto me odias por hacer lo que hice? ¿O es envidia porque tú no tenías el valor de hacerlo? Seguro que lo deseabas, pero permanecías en tu tienda preguntándote a qué sabría su piel.

-Soy tu superior, por lo cual sigue la orden que he dicho. Calla. Deja descansar en paz a la monarca.

Permaneció en silencio. Por el fondo, dos soldados competían sin camiseta para ver quién era más fuerte mientras posaban y torcían su cuerpo. Era bastante ridículo. Volví a girarme, para ver al preso, quien estaba atado y simulaba estar tranquilo.

-La princesa era una vulgar meretriz realmente, ¿sabías? No deberías defenderla con tanto ímpetu. Solía escaparse de la habitación, por lo que tengo oído. Estoy seguro de que cuando me vio aquella noche, no le desagradó.

Me había hartado con tanta acusación, por lo que me acerqué y liberé mi rabia en él. Golpeé su vulgar cara una y otra vez con el puño, mientras pedía ayuda. Un par de soldados me separaron del hombre, intentando tranquilizarme. Había roto su nariz y el labio, pero seguía respirando. En ese momento, me desilusionó.

-¡Capitán! ¿Pero qué hace?

Me solté de ellos y limpié mi túnica, algo más calmado.

-Disculpad. Perdí la compostura- giré hacia el preso, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en sus sangrientos labios-. La próxima vez te cortaré la tráquea, ¿entiendes? O quizás algo más lento y doloroso. Me retiro a la tienda.

Pude escuchar cómo el reprendido me acusaba de haber atacado sin razón aparente, insinuando que me había vuelto loco tras la muerte de Zelda. Yo simplemente miré hacia delante, ignorando sus palabras. Si lo que buscaba era poner a la gente en mi contra o simplemente molestarme, me daba igual.

.**Zelda**

Desperté sobre algo mullido y confortable. En un primer momento no fui capaz de abrir los ojos, mas después de abrirlos náuseas vinieron a mi estómago, haciendo que sintiera ganas de regurgitar.

Me encontraba en una habitación de tamaño pequeño y oscura, con las cortinas echadas. Estaba sobre una cama con sábanas negras y flores naranjas. Algo confundida, me levanté y abrí las ventanas de par en par. Desde ahí, pude ver el resto del lugar. Estaba en un castillo.

Abrí la puerta, algo titubeante. No sabía aún cómo había sobrevivido a aquella caída, y menos aún cómo había llegado allí. Unos pasos se escucharon a mi espalda. Una criatura similar a los aldeanos del pueblo que había visitado me miraba extrañado. Llevaba algo similar a un traje de criado.

-Señor…ita Ze…lda… Vuelva hab…itaci…on….

Parecía costarle pronunciar cada palabra.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-La… rei…na traer.

-¿Midna? ¿Pero cómo?

No parecía entender lo que acababa decir, por lo que simplemente asintió y señaló la habitación. Mientras, yo me encontré algo más tranquila ante su declaración. Al menos sabía que estaba en un buen lugar.

-Lla…mar Midna. Vuelvo.

Ahora asentí yo, para volver a entrar en la habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, y necesitaba respuestas.

Tras media hora de espera, la joven monarca entró en la sala, intentando no hacer ruido. Al entrar completamente, alzó la voz.

-¡Hey, Zelda! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Algo cansada todavía, pero bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a mí. Miró por la ventana, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Parecía triste.

-Digamos que noté que corrías peligro. Desde que me diste tu esencia para que no desapareciera, noto que estamos "conectadas" o algo así. Cuando llegaste a este mundo, pude sentir tu presencia, por lo que cuando caíste, abrí un portal, impidiendo que cayeras eternamente. Fue algo instintivo, la verdad. Me sorprendí cuando caíste sobre esta cama.

-¿Cuántos días llevo durmiendo?

\- Tres… Pensé que despertarías antes, la verdad. Por si acaso, decidimos no tocarte. ¿Cómo es que llegaste al Crepúsculo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pensé que había roto el espejo definitivamente.

-Rompiste solo la parte física. Para romper la no material hace falta una increíble fuerza. Zant ha conseguido atravesar el portal a nuestro reino y parece que está planeando atacar. Decidí reunir unos soldados y venir, mas nos tendieron una emboscada y caí. Diosas… debo tener a todo mi grupo preocupado.

-Mandaré a mis tropas para que los busquen y lleven aquí. Tú no salgas, ¿de acuerdo? Llevas días durmiendo y estás débil. Ahora suben para traerte el desayuno. Nos vemos.

Se giró y salió por la puerta, parándose justo cuando iba a cerrar esta.

-¿Link te acompañaba?

-Sí.

-Pues será una grata reunión.- giró su rostro hacia mí- Pero tranquila, no te lo robaré.

**¡Siento mucho la demora! Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero volver a publicar pronto.**


	10. capítulo 9

Una mirada rápida al portal. Rabia. Otro portal abierto y nada. Rabia de nuevo. No sabía hacía cuanto que no dormía. El odio que sentía por haber perdido a los enemigos se incrementaba cada segundo, sobre todo cuando pensaba en que había sido su culpa, por haber caído rendido ante los pies de Morfeo por tan solo media hora.

Agarró su máscara y la tiró al suelo, furioso.

Monstruos que mandaba a la superficie, muertos. Siempre los mataban tanto el escuadrón dentro del crepúsculo, como el de fuera.

Zant estaba cansado, enfadado y sobre todo, aburrido. No podía gobernar ni en el crepúsculo ni en el reino de Luz.

Cesó sus intentos y dejó que un subornidado buscara por él, a pesar de que este no tenía poderes como para abrir un portal. No obstante, estaba tan cansado que lo dejó. No podía permitir que llegaran junto Midna.

Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta dos días después.

**.Zelda**

La vida en el castillo del crepúsculo era bastante calmada, mas yo no era capaz de calmarme al no tener a nadie con quien hablar o saber siquiera que había ocurrido con mi grupo. Midna, por su parte, estaba con sus cosas, viendo a su grupo de expedición en busca del mío. Habían salido hacia un día y aún no los habían visto.

Ya no sentía mareos en ningún momento, por lo que podía pasear por todos los pasillos a mis anchas, admirando desde cada ventana de cada torre las vistas de aquel mágico mundo. Era realmente hermoso y tétrico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde crees que está Zant?- pregunté.

\- Los monstruos provienen del interior de este mundo, y no tiene suficiente poder como para crear portales por todo el reino. Ha de estar por los alrededores de algún pueblo, o incluso en uno mismo. El problema sería saber cual es.

Asentí ante su deducción. No era mucho, mas era de ayuda.

Midna se pegó a mí, algo menos formal.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Tú sientes mis sentimientos y emociones? Es decir, yo a ti te sentía en todo momento que llegaste aquí, pero no sé si a ti te ocurre lo mismo.

-Digamos que al estar cerca de ti sí, aunque es a un nivel mucho más inferior. Noto que estás alterada, estresada... Emocionada en algunas ocasiones también.

Midna sonrió, algo deprimida.

-Odio a Zant con todo mi ser, mas aún cuando sé que está vivo siento también... No sé explicarlo. Fuimos amigos durante muchos años. Cuando me nombraron reina, él se mostró hostil ya que deseaba tener el poder de gobernar. Fue mi amigo durante años, por lo que aún, aunque sea muy dentro de mí, le aprecio- agarró mi mano y la puso en su corazón, a lo que me sorprendí por tan osado gesto- ¿Crees que está mal?

\- Yo lo entiendo. Además, estabas enamorada, ¿verdad?

Midna giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-Y dime. ¿Qué pasó entre Link y tú?

-¿Entre Link y yo? Nada. Solo somos compañeros, eso es todo.

-A mí no me engañas. Siempre que se menciona su nombre te axaltas.

-Tenemos una relación complicada. Sé que me interesa, y parece que yo a él, mas me teme, a mi poder y a mí. Siempre que quiero hablar del tema, parece querer evitarlo, si no lo evito yo.

Un habitante del crepúsculo entró en la habitación, exaltado. Dijo un par de palabras y salió. Midna se giró hacia mí, sonriente.

-Los han encontrado

**.Link**

Un monstruo se acercó a nosotros, solo que al verlo más de cerca pude reconocer que se trataba de un habitante de aquel mundo. Detrás de este, había una tropa entera. Parecían estar equipados para una misión de exploración.

El que se acercó me tendió una carta, la cual abrí y encontré una corta pero bien explicada historia de como Midna descubriera que habíamos entrado en su reino.

"_Estimado soldado: _

_Nos han informado de su llegada aquí, al reino. Han comentado que la princesa de este os acompaña, así desearía que vinierais al castillo con mi ayuda y tratar el tema de vuestra visita"_

Tras esperar unos minutos, un portal nos llevó a la entrada de la capital. Era la zona donde yo había aparecido la primera vez, y se veía mucho mejor que la anterior, más urbanizada.

La reina salió del castillo, con amplios pasos y abriendo los brazos.

-Bienvenidos, Hylianos. ¿Podría hablar con la princesa?

Sonreí a pesar de mencionar a Zelda. Ver a la joven Midna me traía recuerdos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ante tal gesto, pareció sorprenderse, mas correspondió.

-¿Y Zelda?

-La princesa... Sufrió un accidente en el viaje. Ella... falleció hace unos días, cayendo al vacío en una batalla.

La reina borró su sonrisa, para tornarse el rostro en lúgubre y decaído.

-Es una lástima... Yo no creía que... Link. Querría pedirte un favor. Acompáñame.

Ambos caminamos por los pasillos del castillo. A pesar de preguntar qué ocurría, no recibí respuesta. Al llegar a una habitación, abrió y dejó que entrara. Ante mí estaba Zelda, escribiendo algo en un papel encima de la mesa. Quedé sin palabras, y mientras Midna cerraba la puerta, pude ver como hacía un gesto con el pulgar, alzándolo hacia arriba.

La princesa se giró hacia mí, con una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Sorpresa...

Abracé su cuerpo sin importar los principios, el honor o cualquier aspecto del estilo. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, mojándole el hombro. No me creía que estuviera llorando.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Midna me salvó.

No la solté, por miedo a que huyera.

-Estos días sin ti, pensando que estabas muerta, han sido completamente horribles.

Zelda me acarició la cabeza dulcemente. Ella estaba calmándome.

-Dime que me quieres, Link.

-Te quiero. No pienso negarlo, y menos ahora.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¿Qué?

Ante ese comentario, me exalté bastante.

-Zelda. A pesar de que te quiera, yo solo soy un soldado, mientras que tú la princesa..

No me dejó terminar la explicación, acercándose a mí y juntando sus labios con los míos. Realmente yo llevaba mucho tiempo deseando eso.

-No me digas esas cosas ahora, Link. Lo que seas no me importa nada. Solo me importa quien eres, y eres Link, el héroe de Hyrule y el Crepúsculo.

La besé yo a ella, algo tímido y con miedo a que se quejara. Cada beso era algo que sanaba mi alma rota y me llenaba de luz. Por solo eses besos, el viaje había merecido la pena. Acaricié su pelo y espalda. Estaba muy cerca de mí, era como recordar aquella vez hacía más de un año. No sabía si reaccionaria mal a cualquier movimiento, así que dejé las manos en su cintura y me separé un poco de sus labios, para poder besar su cuello. Ella me apartó, algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo... lo siento. No pensé que te molestaría-me senté en la cama y cubrí mi cara con las manos, avergonzado - Me dejé llevar por la emoción.

Ella acarició mi pelo, revolviéndolo después.

-Ahora no es el momento. Espera un poco.

Asentí, aún avergonzado. Ella me hizo levantarme y salimos ambos sujetos de la mano. Midna estaba tras la puerta.

-Pensé que no ibais a salir. Vamos a cenar.

Midna me asignó una habitación cercana a la suya y a la de Zelda. Me tumbé en cama, agotado por todas las emociones que había vivido ese día. Nada más cerrar los ojos, dejé el sueño se apoderara de mí, aunque un par de horas después alguien tocó mi pierna, tratando de despertarme. La silueta femenina se movió al ver que abrí un ojo.

-¿Zelda?

-Ven conmigo a la habitación.

-Pero es tarde. Mañana debemos madrugar.

La princesa se sentó y después tumbó a mi lado.

\- Link...

Su tono de voz era de asustada, o nerviosa. A estas alturas no estoy seguro todavía. La besé, para ver si se calmaba, pero pareció empeorar.

-¿Zelda?

-¿Recuerdas que hace poco te dije que no era el momento? Pues...

No la dejé terminar.

-.-.-

**Bien. Y ahora viene mi duda: ¿pongo contenido explicito o no? Porque algunas personas me tiene pedido que lo ponga y no sé realmente que debería hacer.**

**Para la siguiente parte tardaré en publicarla por exámenes y así, por lo que consideren este capítulo adelantado una compensación (?)**

**Nada más que añadir, y si pueden decirme que prefieren... Si contenido explícito o no, os lo agradecería.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**.Link**

Arrojándome a sus brazos, la silencié con un beso. Ella estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, aunque yo también.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí...

Quedamos unos segundos sin hacer nada, pensando lo que nos esperaba y que realmente ninguna sabía bien qué había que hacer tras esto sin ser muy lanzado u osado. La otra vez que recordaba no había sido tan complicado e incómodo. Besé sus labios de nuevo, algo más decidido. Ella correspondió, rodeándome con sus brazos. Con cuidado, me aparté y le quité la camisa que llevaba puesta. Parecía avergonzada, pero ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Poco a poco quedamos desnudos, y aunque en la oscuridad apenas podía verla, sí sentía su calor emanar de ella. Tras quitarle los pantalones, la tumbé en cama y me puse sobre ella, besando su cuello mientras sostenía su cintura con una mano y me apoyaba con la otra.

-Li-Link... Espera un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

-No es eso. Es solo qué la anterior vez... Bueno. Fuimos demasiado rápido, por lo que, bueno, acabé bastante dolida...y... eso... Así que si podemos ir con calma...

-Tenemos toda la noche en adelante. Tú no te preocupes por eso- Sonreí, consiguiendo que ella también sonriera- así que tú simplemente relájate.

Introduje mi mano en su ropa interior, tocando su sexo. Zelda se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Simplemente era adorable. Acaricié aquellos pliegues, mientras ella a veces se estremecía debajo mío. Después de un par de minutos, introduje un dedo en su vagina. Ella pareció sorprendida por el cambio repentino, mas no se quejó y dejó que siguiera.

-Si te molesta algo, avísame.

-Sí.

Agarró mi rostro y lo acercó a ella, para poder besarme. Aquellos besos se intensificaron cada vez más, hasta que comencé a sentir que no aguantaba más mis deseos.

-¿Puedo?

La joven monarca asintió, sin antes levantarse, tumbarme y subirse sobre mí. Me sorprendió tal osado acto, sobre todo porque hacía poco ella estaba completamente avergonzada.

Bajó mis pantalones y con algo de miedo se sentó sobre mi sexo. Yo no me moví por miedo a hacerle daño, y como parecía decida, la dejé hacer. Tomó un tiempo, pero cuando terminó de entrar, parecía más calmada.

Quedamos unos segundos sin hacer nada. Yo esperando a su próximo movimiento y ella supongo que lo mismo. Dejándome llevar, comencé a mover mi pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, despacio. Zelda se inclinó hacia mí y seguimos compartiendo besos y caricias. Todos esos gestos aumentaban mi excitación y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, mientras nuestras respiraciones aumentaban a la par que los gemidos. Acaricié toda su piel mientras me fue posible, con la idea de que en cualquier momento ella desaparecería de nuevo. Su piel era demasiado suave.

La joven monarca al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sincronizar sus movimientos con los míos. Sujeté a Zelda de la espalda, haciendo que se inclinara hacia mí para poder volver a probar el sabor de sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, dando a entender que estaba llegando al clímax. Ella susurró unas palabras dulces cerca de mi oído, más no pude escuchar. Aquella sensación de placer me había nublado los sentidos.

Nos separamos y dejamos caer sobre el colchón, rendidos ante aquella acción anterior. Besé sus labios una vez más, de una forma más cariñosa que pasional.

Sin decirnos palabra alguna, decidimos dormir. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abracé, deseando que al despertar ella siguiera ahí.

El sonido del reloj de pared hizo que abriera los ojos. Eran las seis. Apenas había dormido pero me notaba descansado. A mi lado, Zelda dormía.

Zarandee un poco a la joven para despertarla. Iba a ser la hora de partir junto con Midna.

La monarca abrió los ojos, cansada, aunque pudo dedicarme una sonrisa igualmente.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de levantarse. Deberías... ponerte algo de ropa.

Zelda se levantó, quedándose sentada en la cama. No dejaba de bostezar. Era adorable cada ves que bostezaba.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Salió de la cama y se estiró completamente. No pude evitar fijarme en su deslumbrante cuerpo.

-Ya la he encontrado- me miró-. No me mires con esos ojos. Me hace sentir vergüenza.

-¿No pudo apreciar tu figura?

Ella se rio y comenzó a vestirse la ropa de la noche anterior.

-Yo he de irme a mi habitación...

-Espera.

Me levanté de la cama y la besé. Ella correspondió, para después esbozar una sincera sonrisa solo para mí. No hizo falta decir más.

Poco después de media hora, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba. De buena gana, irformé de mí estado, despierto. Tras aquella noche, pude centrarme en el tema que realmente era el importante: encontrar a Zant y acabar con él.

Bajé hasta la sala del trono, esperando encontrarme con la Reina del Crepúsculo. Lo único que encontré fue a Midna sentada en trono. La misma que había conocido hacía tiempo.

Hizo un gesto de saludo hacia mí y siguió con los papeles que tenía apoyados en las rodillas. Unos minutos después, apartó el montón y se apoyó en un brazo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería preguntar algo respecto a nuestra "misión".

-¿De qué se trata?

\- Has mencionado que lo encontraríamos, pero realmente sabes dónde está? Es decir, simplemente sabemos que podría ser por los alrededores del espejo, si no se ha movido ya. El Reino del Crepúsculo es demasiado vasto y repetitivo, sin mencionar lo complicado que es transportarse de un lugar a otro. Realmente creo que no sabemos a donde ir. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Midna junto las manos y apoyó el mentón sobre estas. Recapacitó unos segundos.

-En el Reino las zonas afectadas por la oscuridad son altamente notables. Cada monstruo irradia esa sensación. Creo que debería ser notable el lugar cuando estemos cerca.

-¿Y si ya han salido por el espejo? Antes simplemente tanteó el terreno. Ahora quizás se sienta seguro para atacar con todo.

-He establecido tropas rodeando espejo. No Creo que hayan abandonado este lugar. Además, fuera les esperan vuestros hombres. Zant no es poderoso como antes. Sin Ganondorf, solo tiene una cuarta parte menos del que llegó a tener, por lo que sus tropas serán reducidas.

-Cuando nos tendió la emboscada, eran suficientes.

-Te aseguro que tiene poco poder. No te martirices más.

Asentí, algo molesto todavía. Supuse que Midna sabía con quien tratábamos y abandoné la sala. Zelda pasó a mi lado, y sin decir nada, cada uno siguió su camino. Nuestras manos se buscaron y rozaron en un momento, consiguiendo que ambos nos sintiéramos más reconfortados. Vi su ligera sonrisa desde atrás.

Realmente temía lo que Zant podía llegar a hacer, mas no el mayor temor era la incertidumbre. No sabíamos su paradero, cuan poderoso era o cuantos de nosotros moriríamos en batalla, pero sobre todo, el sentimiento de no saber cuando sería la inminente batalla.

La primera carta llegó poco después de haber mantenido aquella conversación con Midna. En aquella carta aparecían las intenciones de Zant, escrita por su propio puño y letra, y donde deberíamos ir para tratar de detenerlo. Obviamente, la princesa del crepúsculo pensó que era una estratagema para caer en sus redes.

La segunda carta llegó dos días después, algo más amenazante. Deseaba que nos enfrentáramos cara a cara con su ejército y así terminar con todo aquello. Midna estaba indecisa.

–¿No crees que deberíamos ir? Somos muchos más que ellos por lo que tú habías dicho.

–Pero su arrogancia... Me hace pensar que no todo es como pensaba.

–¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí encerrados esperando a algo que no sabemos que es? Porque yo no sé que buscas.

–No busco nada, simplemente temo a que nos maten, que os maten. El reino del Crepúsculo perdió a demasiadas personas.

–Y perderá más si nos quedamos aquí plantados. Quieres darle tiempo a que reúna fuerzas y conseguir un mayor ejército.

Midna endureció su mirada. Una parte de mí estaba arrepentido de haber dicho aquello. La otra no.

–Está bien. Marchemos pues. Tus hombres se encargarán del asunto ya que no quieres darme tiempo para pensar en algo.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Es su presencia. Cada vez me nubla más. Noto su oscuridad rezumando por todos los rincones desde hace días. No duermo debido a eso.

–Más razón para salir ya.

Todo el equipo estaba dispuesto, armado y concentrado. Por el bando de nuestros aliados, los soldados del crepúsculo se organizaron también. Estaban todos seguros y sin inseguridad en su mirada. Zelda vio hacia mí, algo decaída. Temía por esa batalla, por ver morir a más gente, o incluso a mí. Lo único que pude hacer fue reconfortarla.

–Piensa que cuando todo esto termine estaremos ambos juntos en el castillo, siendo una relación.

Agarré sus manos con firmeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

–Eso es lo que más ansio.

–Entonces solo puedo pedirte que en esta batalla no mueras– sonreí–. Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y acercó mis manos a su rostro. Noté como lloraba.

–¿Desde cuando estás tan asustada? En aquella batalla no temías a nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Desde hace unos días, no sé muy bien con qué exactitud. Midna quizás me pasó estos pensamientos negativos.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí el plan de Zant.

**...ooooooooo...oooooooooooooo.. **

**Siento anunciar que el próximo capítulo lo más seguro será que tarde en publicarse por, bueno, escasez de ideas. Prefiero no forzar el asunto más de lo que a veces lo fuerzo así que mis más sinceras disculpas y espero actualizar pronto...**

**PD: al final, como habréis notado, ganó el poner contenido explícito. *mirada pervertida***

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 11

.**Link**

Notar a ambas soberanas en un estado tan depresivo hizo que comprendiera qué estaba haciendo Zant. Desde antes de encontrarnos, Midna estaba decaída sin saber exactamente la razón. Justo poco antes, las irradiaciones procedentes de los monstruos del crepúsculo comenzaron a aparecer, por lo que estas comenzaron a oscurecer el alma de la reina, haciendo que esta cada vez se notara peor. A su vez, Zelda estaba enlazada con ella. Como Midna mencionó anteriormente, al estar cerca sus emociones se entremezclaban, dando lugar a dos princesas negativas en cierta medida. La nota declarando guerra fue lo que hizo que la depresión que les angustiaba de forma ciertamente oculta, saliera a la luz, generando todavía más inseguridad.

Abracé a Zelda poco antes de partir, susurrando palabras alentadoras.

-Piensa que no pasará nada. Me tendrás para proteger a todos., sobre todo a ti.

-Lo sé. Piensa en protegerte solamente a ti. Eso es lo más importante.

Midna caminaba con inseguridad mientras yo esperaba estático en el lugar. El enemigo no aparecía.

-Van a tendernos una emboscada.

-No si estamos precavidos- comenté, intentando dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios que terminó por ser una tonta soldados están observando cada rincón, y el campo de batalla es simplemente una planicie sin un obstáculo a la vista. Los veremos a lo lejos.

-El castillo está poco protegido.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lleguen? Este es el único camino, tú misma lo has dicho. No pueden pasar hacia allá sin ser vistos. Zant no tiene el suficiente poder como para hacerlos aparecer.

Midna alzó una ceja y sonrió, algo más alentada.

-Eso es cierto, sí. Ahora que lo pienso, no corremos peligro alguno- detuvo su zigzagueo y alzó la mano hacia arriba-. Está bien. Esta será la última batalla. Ganondorf ya no existe, no podrá revivir de nuevo al incordio ese. Nadie más que él en estos momentos tiene intenciones malvadas, por lo que si ganamos, no habrá más problemas.

-Exacto.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues más te vale ganar esta guerra para después restregarme la victoria por la cara!

Esa ya era la Midna que había conocido.

-¡Princesa!- escuché que le gritaba a mi soberana desde lo lejos- ¡Alegra esa cara! ¡Todo esto va a terminar!

No pude evitar reírme por su repentina fanfarronería. Esa mujer era increíble.

No obstante, poco después de subir el ánimo de la reina del Crepúsculo comenzaron a escucharse las hordas de monstruos enemigos acercándose con paso decidido. Todos nuestros soldados, siguiendo órdenes estrictamente calculadas, adquirieron formación de defensa. No dudaríamos ni un segundo ante el ataque del otro bando. Estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se detuvieron por un movimiento de su general.

Zant iba encabezando el pelotón. Llevaba su casco cubriéndole completamente el rostro, mientras mostraba una postura relajada al permanecer con los brazos cruzados. Su bando era tres veces menor que el nuestro mas no mostraba un atisbo de preocupación.

-Puedo ver que has aceptado mi solicitud- bravuconeó-. Es reconfortante ver que todavía sigues siendo una mujer valiente, aunque también decepciona un poco mi ser ya que pensé que a estas alturas estarías en exceso hundida. En cuanto al otro bando, no me imaginé que fuerais a ser un grupo tan reducido ya que masacrasteis a mi primera horda sin exageradas dificultades.

-Reduce tu discurso, por favor.- sugirió Midna mientras se apoyaba sobre un pie, torciendo ligeramente la cintura.

-Aún no es tarde para la rendición.

-¿Planeas rendirte ante mí?

Zant soltó una carcajada que resonó durante unos segundos más debido al eco.

-Era una sugerencia hacia vosotros.

-Tu soberbia me sorprende estando tú en una situación tan crítica- sonrió, mostrando los dientes de forma amenazadora- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ambos equipos se arrojaron contra los otros. A pesar de ser muchos menos, los monstruos atacaban sin temor alguno, y peor todavía, sin piedad. Uno por uno, los seres de la luz y de la oscuridad morían manchando el campo. Los cadáveres de los monstruos acababan desapareciendo, mas los seres de nuestro lado seguían donde habían caído. Ese paisaje desolador hacía todavía más cruel la batalla. Podía escuchar como varios soldados de nuestras filas lloraban por la pérdida de un amigo. Incluso yo debía contener las emociones emergentes. Demasiadas batallas que había vivido, mas casi todas solo.

En ningún momento pude dejar de vigilar a Zelda. Temía que la hirieran, no obstante su forma de luchar mostraba que no estaba tan decaída como al comienzo. Cortaba a los monstruos de una manera ágil y rápida mientras movía la espada hacia ambos lados. En algunos momentos sacaba el arco y apuntaba a los enemigos más alejados que hacían peligrar la vida de uno de nuestros beligerantes. A veces podía vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que me hacía estremecer. No sabría decir en qué momento acabamos peleando codo con codo en la batalla, mas nos complementábamos a la perfección.

En un momento que no había enemigos cerca pude ver la batalla de los dos comandantes del crepúsculo a lo lejos. Era completamente diferente a la nuestra. Sus ataques eran mucho más agresivos y furiosos, sedientos de sangre del otro. Me despedí de Zelda para correr a ayudar a Midna. Poco antes de llegar, fue cuando aquella batalla terminó. Zant, aprovechando un segundo de distracción por parte de la gobernante, trazó un tajo horizontal a la mujer justo debajo de las costillas, lo suficientemente hondo como para ser mortal.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bieeen. Al fin me vino la inspiración *lanza confetti***

**Lo mejor de todo es que he escrito este capítulo de una tajada y el siguiente casi, me queda muy poco. Como habréis notado, parece ser que ya va a terminar. Este iba a ser el último capítulo pero siguiendo mi regla de "capítulos no demasiado largos" (cuestión normalmente de pereza) preferí cortarlo y así publicar este antes.**

**El siguiente es el capítulo final, y espero que os guste, de verdad. Al fin me noto con ganas de escribir después de todos estos meses... Lo publicaré en breve, y espero después poder subir un extra o un epílogo, o algo así. Ya se verá...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo final

**.Link **

El enemigo se acercó a ella un poco, supurando soberbia debido a que había ganado. Mientras, Midna intentaba reincorporarse. Tan solo en un momento, el cuerpo de Zant fue atravesado por el puño que Midna había creado, consiguiendo arrancarle el corazón para aplastarlo justo a su espalda. Zant tosió sangre y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude con el poco tiempo que me quedaba para llegar. El resto de monstruos desaparecieron junto a su jefe. Zelda me acompañó cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡Midna!

Sujeté el cuerpo moribundo de esta, mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

-Al fin lo he hecho. Al fin me he librado de ese bastardo- se detuvo un momento para coger aire-. Oye, Zelda. No me queda mucho, la verdad, y el reino necesita a alguien el cual se encargue de él. ¿Puedo encargarte este cometido?

Gire hacia ella, la cual mostraba horror en sus ojos. Nunca la había visto tan asustada.

-Pero…

-Hyrule tiene una larga cola de nobles, infantes… Muchos que pueden ser sucesores, mas aquí, no hay nada de eso. Solo aparece un ser que gobernará, y no se sabe nunca cuándo. Es por eso que me gustaría que fueras tú mi, bueno, sustituta- sonrió y me dio un par de palmadas en el brazo-. Siento tener que pedirle esto a tu chica, pero sé que en sus manos el reino irá bien- volvió a dirigirse a la princesa- ¿Puedo contar contigo? Solo hasta que esa persona aparezca. Prometo que no será larga la espera.

-Está bien.

-Genial entonces. Bien. Pues ya me puedo ir en calma. La lástima es que no pudiera vivir solo unos años más…- la última parte casi no fue capaz de terminarla. Nosotros dos permanecíamos en silencio, esperando a escuchar cada palabra del ser del crepúsculo que una vez fue mi compañera- Gracias a los dos.

Hasta llegar al castillo, ni yo ni Zelda nos dirigimos palabra alguna. Dejé el cuerpo sin vida de Midna sobre su cama, mientras mi princesa lloraba en silencio. La abracé sin demora, haciendo que ambos nos sintiéramos ciertamente más reconfortados. No obstante, la idea de que Zelda permaneciera en el Crepúsculo me heló la sangre.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?

-Soy soberana. Sé cual es el deseo de querer proteger el reino, y aunque el mío me pierda, al menos tengo sustitutos, mas ella no.

-Pues me quedaré aquí contigo.

-Está bien. No te iba a decir que no.

Me apegué más a ella, quizás demasiado ya que noté que estaba presionando en exceso.

-Quiero pedirte que salgas de aquí y guíes a mis soldados. Cuenta en el reino lo que ha pasado y por qué tengo que quedarme aquí. Necesito que seas mi representante.

-Lo haré, pero volveré lo antes que pueda.

Noté como sonreía ligeramente a pesar de todo.

-Aunque hoy ha ocurrido una desgracia- comenzó a recitar- por lo menos la guerra ha terminado, y Hyrule no ha salido perjudicado. Solo espero que no pase demasiado tiempo hasta que aparezca el legítimo gobernante.

Permanecimos unos minutos más allí, y después de postrarnos ante la caída reina, salimos de la habitación.

-Link. Pasa la noche conmigo.

Ninguno esa noche pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me despedí de la princesa, pensando que pronto la volvería a ver. "_Un mes como mucho entre ida, explicaciones y vuelta_", pensé.

Al regresar a Hyrule, todo el mundo parecía aliviado al vernos. Éramos varios menos, la verdad, pero al menos habíamos acabado con la amenaza. Toda la aristocracia que pasaba por el castillo me preguntó el paradero de la monarca, por lo que con calma y detalles les explicaba lo ocurrido.

La mayoría de estos no decía nada, otros lo entendían, pero muchos se enojaban, llamando de varias maneras a Zelda por abandonar a su reino por "aquel lugar apartado y horrible"

Yo simplemente me limitaba a encogerme de hombros. No tenía muchas ganas de comentar respecto a eso.

Volví unas semanas después, parándome frente al espejo. La entrada estaba cerrada, cosa que no había pensado la vez que saliera de allí. "_Solo hay que volver a abrirla_.", y ahí encontré el problema: Los tres poseedores de la trifuerza, y me faltaba una, la cual se encontraba encerrada en el reino, y hasta que apareciera "el sucesor".

Días pasé esperando a algo frente al espejo roto. Días pasé aguantando el deseo que llorar porque los héroes no lloraban. Finalmente lo hice. Preferí no ser más un héroe a explotar por dentro. No mucho después, abandoné mi puesto como "héroe", dejando la espada y cota atrás, para después regresar a mi antiguo pueblo de la infancia.

Habían pasado exactamente dos años cuando volví a ver a la princesa.

.**Zelda**

En el momento que comprendí que no podría volver a Link hasta que llegara el auténtico gobernante del Crepúsculo, me sentí mal. No sabría a ciencia cierta cuales fueron los primeros pensamientos que se me pasaron por la cabeza, pero estoy segura que ninguno alentador.

Con el paso del tiempo, los súbditos acabaron por aceptarme. Poco a poco, me fui introduciendo en su cultura, creencias, lenguaje… llegando al punto de pintarme alguna zona del cuerpo para tener aquellos dibujos tan característicos que llevaban en su piel.

Los primeros meses, a pesar de tener el apoyo de la mayor parte de la población ya que su reina me había elegido, estaba completamente perdida. Tan solo dos o tres habitantes sabían mi idioma.

Finalmente, pude abandonar el Crepúsculo por el espejo. Tenía un permanente portal de ida, mas no de vuelta. Me despedí para siempre del reino oscuro y volví a mi verdadero hogar.

Sabía que habían pasado dos años, dos años donde mi persona, la supuesta gobernante del reino, había preferido permanecer en el que antaño había sido enemigo. Como cabía esperar, constantes burlas, habladurías y amenazas aparecieron de nuevo. No me importó en exceso, mas llegué a temer las amenazas porque muchas se volvieron ciertas.

Tras solucionar mis problemas reales, me dispuse a buscar al que había sido mi héroe. Por lo que llegara a escuchar, estaba en Ordon.

**.Link**

Cuando vi a Zelda frente a mí, no conseguí articular ni una sola palabra. Estaba realmente pálida, portando todavía ropas exóticas de aquel reino y llevando un peinado similar al que llevaba Midna.

-Podría haber traído mis ropajes Hylianos, pero pensé que así causaría más impresión. Link. He de pedirte disculpas. En ese momento no recapacité y se me metió en la cabeza que podrías volver, mas el espejo solo es un camino de ida a no ser que se tenga la trifuerza. Obviamente estuve culpándome durante unos meses, quizás un año, hasta que comprendí que culparse no me llevaría a nada.

Sonreí ligeramente. No me importaba si era su culpa o mía. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era el hecho de que la princesa estaba justo frente a mí. Debido a eso, la abracé sin articular una sola palabra. Zelda me abrazó también, procurando apretar mi cuerpo de forma que no pudiera escapar.

-Estoy prometido.

-¿Qué?- la princesa se apartó de mí, con los ojos abiertos- Oh, lo siento. Yo… Solo venía para pedirte disculpas. No quería causarte más problemas…

\- Hace dos años, le dije a una preciosa chica que cuando todo lo ocurrido allá acabase, finalmente podríamos tener una relación como pareja. Ahora que todo sí que ha terminado… no puedo incumplir mi palabra. No obstante, me gustaría pedirle la mano. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, siento que ha estado siempre justo a mi lado. ¿Crees que dirá que acepta?

Ella ya había comenzado a llorar antes de que yo terminara. Mostraba una ligera y sincera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras reía en voz baja.

-Claro que aceptará.

Y decidimos permanecer allí un rato más, simplemente disfrutando de volver a tenernos el uno al otro. El mundo exterior había desaparecido completamente, ya que en ese momento, volvía a poder abrazar a la princesa de Hyrule, la princesa del Crepúsculo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Demasiado cursi? Digamos que estaba en esos días donde el mundo es un lugar floreado. Si os soy sincera, iba a hacer un final malo (****Parece ser que siempre tengo que pensar en finales malos)****, pero fui incapaz a última hora.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan he tenido la fuerza de voluntad para terminar esta obra, ya que muchas veces pensé en abandonarla.**

**Por favor, si no os ha gustado, no me lo hagáis saber que he sufrido mucho con este fanfic TvT Creo que es el que más me ha costado escribir y eso que es corto... En fin.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
